


Neapolitan

by BastetCG



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Drop, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spanking, Sub Drop, dom Yuuri, sub viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetCG/pseuds/BastetCG
Summary: Simultaneous dom and sub drop with a happy ending.





	Neapolitan

“Are you almost done?”

“Do I need to gag you?”

“Maybe.”

“Viktor, you’ve been good all day. Don’t get bratty on me now.”

“Yeah,” Viktor squirmed in the ropes. “I’ve been good all day. Don’t I deserve a reward? You can’t blame me for getting impatient, can you?”

Yuuri couldn’t. He’d underestimated this combination tie would take. With two rope tails in hand, he leaned forward to kiss Viktor quiet. He slid the rope tails through a bight just below Viktor’s solar plexus. As he pulled away, he asked, “Too tight?”

“Maybe a little.”

Yuuri unlooped the rope and tried again. He slid his hands over Viktor’s chest, admiring the way the muscle pressed against the ropes with Viktor’s every breath. 

“Better,” Viktor sighed.

“Can you be good for five more minutes?”

Viktor turned his head away, smushing his cheek into his pillow. “Don’t know.”

“Are you pouting?” Yuuri tried not to laugh when Viktor didn’t answer. With a voice sterner than he felt, he said, “I asked you a question. Don’t make me ask again.”

Viktor finally relented with a soft, “Yes.”

“Yes, I’m pouting.”

Forcing himself not to smile, Yuuri peered over to look into Viktor’s eyes. “Five more minutes, you big baby.”

“Not a baby,” Viktor said, like a baby.

Yuuri planted a quick kiss to Viktor’s cheek, urged Viktor to roll over onto his stomach, then continued his work. Quickly. Viktor usually didn’t mind kinbaku, but it wasn’t something he absolutely loved either. Too time consuming, and half the time he couldn’t even appreciate the aesthetics of it. Today must have been especially frustrating for him, since Yuuri’d been on him all day. Six orgasms in one day was already impressive, but if Yuuri could get one more out of him, well. His lip twitched. Yuuri loved that Viktor indulged him like this. There was just something about watching Viktor get all needy and desperate over Yuuri touching him but not _touching _him. And if Viktor was immobile? Even better as far as Yuuri was concerned. Being able to push Viktor around and force him to move when Yuuri wanted him to was heady.

“How do your arms feel? Too tight anywhere?” he asked admiring the simplified tie he’d just twisted together. Viktor’s arms were crossed over his back, each hand clutching the opposite elbow, with a striking crisscross of red rope holding them in place.

“It’s fine!” he whined, wriggling against the sheets. Yuuri tucked two fingers under a few of the ropes just to be sure. Then he yanked on Viktor’s hips. Viktor grunted as Yuuri positioned him, ass up, which his chest and one side of his face pressed into the bed.

“Are you trying to get off rutting into the sheets?”

Viktor’s response was little more than a petulant grumble.

“Are you gonna start behaving?”

Viktor managed to turn his head so one blue eye was glaring back at Yuuri. Yuuri stayed quiet, letting Viktor make his final big decision of the night. Whatever he decided would be a good choice. Yuuri still worried sometimes that Viktor would let Yuuri have too much, perform to make Yuuri feel better about their relationship. Viktor was so _good_ at performing. He was a genius when it came to anticipating other’s desires, and Yuuri would never be able to live with himself if he thought Viktor didn’t get just as much as he did out of their playtimes. He tapped Viktor’s side. “Well?”

Finally, Viktor nodded.

“Good boy.” He laughed under his breath when Viktor squirmed at the praise, almost like a dog wagging its tail. “How many times have I let you come today?”

It takes a second for Viktor to get his wits. “You’ve _made_ me come six times. Sir.”

Viktor’s cheek is bright red, and so is his ear, Yuuri notices. It makes his nerves flare up in a pleasant way. He loves Viktor so much.

“How are your arms?” he asks again. “Any numbness?”

“No, sir.”

As Yuuri hooks a few fingers under a rope and pulls, he says, “You tell me the moment you feel any tingling, understood?”

“Yes, sir?”

“And your safe word?”

Viktor huffed. “Aurora.”

“Good.” He reached over to the bedside table to gather their lube and toys for the scene. “We’re doing impact play tonight, since you’ve been so patient. You made it to twenty-five with the paddle last time. Do you think you can top that? Yes or no?”

Viktor waggled his hips as if testing the tension of the skin on his backside. “Yes, sir.”

“Are you saying that just to please me?”

“No, sir.”

“Ambitious. Over my lap or on the bed?”

“Lap, please, sir.” A little more squirming. “I like the feel of you brushing up against me when you hit me.”

Yuuri clenched his jaw at that but managed to keep his composure. He pulled Viktor up by the harness, and with some finagling, they managed to get him turned around and over Yuuri’s lap. He patted a hand over Viktor’s ass.

“Do you have any body fat?” Viktor knew better than to answer that. It was a frequent topic for them, and they both knew the answer was no. Yuuri just liked reminding Viktor how much he enjoyed overpowering someone so strong. He raised his arm and brought it down on Viktor’s left ass cheek. Viktor jerked, more at the sound than the impact. Yuuri ran his hand over the spot, gently massaging the muscle. He swung again, landing a blow on the other cheek. After alternating for a few more strokes, he reached for the paddle.

“Are you ready, Viktor?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Over twenty-five?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Count them.”

“Yes, sir—Ah!” Viktor squawked. The ropes along his arms caged him in as he pulled and pushed against the pain. “One!”

“Good boy.” Again, Yuuri brought the paddle down with less force and closer to Viktor’s thighs.

“Two!”

As he let loose on Viktor’s rear, he began revising his plans, as he always did. Viktor usually began crying around eight, but they were testing his limits tonight. Yuuri took it a little easier on him. They made it to twelve before the tears started.

“Y-You’re hard,” he moaned out between swats. Yuuri hit him hard, punching seventeen and eighteen out of him. “You’re hard,” he breathed again.

Yuuri’d been hard since swat seven, but the way Viktor said it made Yuuri’s toes curl. It was like Yuuri’s erection during their impact play sessions was some kind of reward for Viktor. God, he was so perfect. It made Yuuri want to be perfect back.

“If you’re not counting, keep quiet.” Another paddle hit.

“Ah!” Viktor panted through his tears. “Nineteen!”

“Think you can take another six?”

“I’m-I’m—”

“A break.” Carefully, so as not to let Viktor tumble off his lap and onto the floor, Yuuri reached over to the nightstand and pulled a few tissues from the tissue box there. He held the tissue up to Viktor’s nose. “Blow.”

Viktor blew his nose, and Yuuri did his best to clean up the tears running down Viktor’s face.

“You’re hard. I need to—”

And again, Viktor was handing himself over to Yuuri, trying to serve. It made Yuuri so happy and so desperate to serve him right back. “You don’t need to do anything but take a few more hits.”

“I want—”

“It’s not your job to want right now. Can you take any more of the paddle?”

“…Yes. Yes, sir.”

Admiring the heat coming off Viktor’s skin, Yuuri ran a hand over the brightest pink areas. When he pressed a thumb into one particularly aggravated area, Viktor flinched. “Are you lying to me?” Yuuri needed to be sure Viktor’s desire to please wasn’t overriding his self-preservation.

“Yuuri!” he whined, thrashing around on Yuuri’s lap. “I can! I can!”

“What’s your safe word?”

Viktor bit his lip.

“It won’t end the scene, Viktor. I need to know you’re still with me.”

He pouted. “Aurora.”

“Alright. Are you sure you want to take the paddle to twenty-five?”

“…Yes. Yuuri, please.”

It only takes two more hits for Viktor to start screaming into the bed. It muffled his counting, but was still counting at twenty-three.

“Viktor?” Yuuri placed his hand in on of Viktor’s and sighed in relief when Viktor’s fingers wrapped tightly around his own. “Can’ you speak?”

He only got a low moan in response.

“You made it to twenty-three. That’s a new record for you.”

Another low, broken moan.

“Can you take the last two?”

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri did his best to make them as quick and painless as possible, striking Viktor across the backs of his thighs again. When he was done, and Viktor was a boneless bundle of nerves waiting for whatever came next, Yuuri tossed the paddle to the floor. Once he’d managed to get Viktor in a better position, face-down on the bed, he straddled Viktor’s hips, just above the reddish-pink blooming over Viktor’s butt. He leaned over Viktor’s back and nuzzled into Viktor’s neck where the rope met tendon. “Do you want you reward now? For being so good?”

Viktor panted, mouth wide. Yuuri gladly indulged the desperate non-verbal plea for a kiss. Despite the awkward angle, Yuuri tried to slot their mouths together in a somewhat pleasing manner. He loved making out with Viktor almost as much as Viktor loved making out with him. Viktor nipped at Yuuri’s bottom lip, still a little feisty after such a long beating. To keep him busy, Yuuri pushed his tongue further into Viktor’s mouth, and Viktor sunk further into the bedsheets with a moan. When they finally broke apart, Viktor panted after him, craning his neck at a painful-looking angle. How Viktor could want him that much was a wonder to Yuuri.

“I’m, uh. ‘m gonna fuck you now,” he said lamely.

“Please,” Viktor said back, “Yuuri, please.”

Another lingering kiss, just to keep those overwhelming pleas at bay. Then Yuuri asked, “How are your arms feeling? Numb?”

“No, I—”

“Here.” Yuuri shoved his index and middle finger into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor began sucking on them immediately. With his other hand, Yuuri grabbed the bottle of lube and reached behind himself to pour some down Viktor’s ass. He chuckled when Viktor shivered. “Are you still loose from earlier?” He extracted his fingers from Viktor’s mouth, watching with fascination as the saliva stretched and snapped, leaving a broken shiny trail on the sheets. He reached around himself to get to Viktor’s ass, leaving cooling lines of Viktor’s own spit over the abused skin there. When Viktor started getting restless again, he slipped his fingers down into the lube and found that Viktor was, in fact, still loose. He moaned when Yuuri pushed his fingers in. He cried out Yuuri’s name when Yuuri crooked his fingers just right and began massaging Viktor’s prostate. And while Viktor thrashed about, powerless against the constant press of Yuuri’s finger and the ropes binding his arms to his back, Yuuri enjoyed the view.

They had been at it all day, really. And Viktor had been very…_productive_. It might take him a little longer than usual to come. It might even take him just as long as it took Yuuri. He used his free hand to pull on the ropes connecting Viktor’s arms to his rope harness. God, Viktor was like every wet dream Yuuri had ever had. It was a miracle that Yuuri got to be the one to see him like this, to do this to him. He, Yuuri Katsuki, got to turn the most beautiful, intelligent man in the world into brainless, sex-addled mush whenever he wanted. And Viktor seemed to enjoy it. That was the kicker for Yuuri. Viktor was so perfect, giving himself up like this, and Yuuri had an obligation to be just as perfect back. ‘I want to keep him forever,’ he thought and was suddenly overcome by a wave of terror.

“Yuuri…”

Yuuri hadn’t realized his hand had stopped moving. He pulled his fingers out of Viktor and wiped them on the bedsheets. When Yuuri finally entered Viktor, they both sighed. He’d never get used to this. Viktor’s ass was always incredible; Yuuri didn’t have the vocabulary to describe it. He trailed his hands down Viktor’s back to caress the dip at the base of his spine. He pressed his forehead into the back of Viktor’s neck, laying kisses there. “So pretty,” he breathed. “So pretty and all mine.”

“Y-Yuu—” Viktor choked as Yuuri thrust back in. He tried pushing his hips back, but Yuuri held tight to the ropes binding him.

“Are you trying to take control?” He pulled out a little, grinning as Viktor tried to wiggle his hips back onto Yuuri’s cock. Viktor’s only other response was a shudder and moan that might have been Yuuri’s name.

“I thought you were going to be good.”

Viktor finally lifted his head as best as he could to sob out, “You’re teasing me!” He was openly crying again. Yuuri tried not to laugh.

“I thought you wanted to be teased,” he said sweetly. “That’s what we discussed.”

“I—I want!” Viktor couldn’t get his words out between gasps.

“What do you want?” Doing his best not to pull completely out, he leaned forward and kissed away some of Viktor’s tears. He was so splotchy and gross and perfect. 

“I want you! Yuuri, I love—”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Yuuri chided as he shoved back in with a single thrust. Viktor practically choked on his own tongue.

He held up a brutal pace for a while, holding onto Viktor’s waist. As Viktor’s cries grew louder, he tightened around Yuuri. Yuuri leaned over to bite at the protruding bone where Viktor’s neck met his shoulders. When Viktor’s whimpers began getting higher in pitch, Yuuri slipped his hands down to grope at Viktor’s chest, raking over his muscles and pinching at his nipples. They were both getting close, and Viktor liked getting fucked into oversensitivity, so this was fine. Viktor clenched and let out a single drawn moan. He went slack under Yuuri. Yuuri kept on for a few more minutes, just watching the numbed expression on his husband’s face. He laved over the back of Viktor’s ear as he came. He puffed out a few breaths on Viktor’s back. Slipping out of Viktor’s ass, he grabbed the medical sheers from the bedside table. It took a little bit of effort to slice through the thick red rope, but they eventually frayed into pieces and disconnected knots. He massaged from Viktor’s shoulders down to his wrists, to help stimulate blood flow, then gently rolled him over. Viktor was too exhausted to do much after scenes like this, so he just rolled his perfect shoulder and opened his eyes halfway, lashes fluttering.

Yuuri’s gut roiled as he took in Viktor’s clean abdomen. The mostly-clean sheets beneath them. His soft dick. Viktor hadn’t come. He wasn’t even hard anymore. Yuuri had ended the scene and Viktor hadn’t come.

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s smile was dopey and seductive at the same time, but Yuuri couldn’t bear to look him in the eye. The only solution Yuuri could think of was the same one he always thought of.

He didn’t hear the door close behind him, nor did he feel himself slide down the door to sit on the floor; all he knew was that he was suddenly in the guest room, alone. When the shaking stopped, and it took a while to stop, but when it did, he banged his head back against the door. Embarrassing. _Embarrassing_. He was so embarrassing! Doing all those things, saying all those things like he knew what he was doing. Like he could be good enough for Viktor. What a joke. He scrubbed his face with his loosening fists. He ignored the sliminess of his snot and tears. Why did he always run? Why? Why couldn’t he be good enough? Why couldn’t he give Viktor as much as Viktor gave him? He should have checked, felt to see if Viktor was still hard. Fuck. Viktor was alone. _Fuck_. He’d run and left Viktor alone. He should have had Viktor facing him when they fucked. _Fuck_. He slammed his head back on the door again. The more time that passed, the more embarrassed Yuuri got. The worse his anxiety grew. Viktor would hate him after this. He left Viktor _alone_. Viktor _hated_ being alone. Viktor would hate him!

That single thought almost made Yuuri spiral all over again, but he bit his lip to prevent the sob. He struggled to his feet, using the door jamb for support. He made his way to the guest room ensuite. Splashing some cold water on his face cleared his head a little. ‘Perfection is a goal, but never reality,’ said a voice in his head. It sounded suspiciously like Viktor. His hand shook at the door knob when he finally got the courage to leave the guest room. One step out and he wanted to race right back in, but Viktor was _alone_. He tried not to look at the framed photos of Viktor’s friends and Yuuri’s family judging him as he made his way back down their hall. He tried not to look at the photos of Viktor.

When he finally made it back to their room, he was almost in tears again. But he didn’t deserve to get out of this guilt or diatribe-free, so he forced himself to open the door. “Viktor,” he said, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded. Viktor, where he was curled up and covered in the sheets, froze, a single teary eye peeking out from under his hair. Yuuri put a knee on the bed. “I’m so—”

“Yuuri!” In a surprisingly fluid motion, Viktor yanked Yuuri into bed to curl around him. “Yuuri,” he sobbed as he shoved his face into Yuuri’s neck, leaving snot and spit there. “Yuuri…Yuuri…” he wept, over and over.

What could Yuuri doo but wrap his shaking arms around Viktor? After a few terrible, terrible minutes, Viktor’s gasps and stutters calmed. The claw-like grip he had on Yuuri loosened.

“What happened?” he asked. He didn’t lift his head to look up at Yuuri.

“I got scared.”

“Why? What scared you?”

“I thought. I thought you hadn’t come.”

“Huh?” Viktor’s pulled back to look him in the eye.

“When I flipped you over,” Yuuri explained, “You were soft and there wasn’t any…” Why was he getting all embarrassed about this _now_? He wanted to pull the covers up over his face. Instead he hugged Viktor’s clammy body tighter.

Viktor gave a sad, wet chuckle. “I did come. I came dry.”

It took a second, but when Yuuri processed that he pulled back to get a better look at Viktor. “You can do that?”

“Apparently. You ran me dry today, Yuuri,” he drawled.

“But I thought—” Another wave of anxiety made his head spin. He’d left Viktor for nothing. The one thing he wasn’t supposed to do, the one thing they never negotiated on.

Viktor crushed his nose into Yuuri’s neck again. A fresh sob tainted his words as he spoke. “You can’t leave me, Yuuri. You can’t. I thought I hadn’t—” Viktor’s grip tightened around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said. He begged his voice not to break. “I’m so sorry. I was scared I hadn’t satisfied you, that I hadn’t met your expectations.”

“You thought you weren’t enough again, didn’t you? How many times do I have to tell you?” Viktor smoothed his hands down Yuuri’s back and sides. “You’re enough! You’ve always been enough. But you can’t keep running away from me!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yuuri wept. “Don’t comfort me!” he cried when Viktor tried to shush him. “I’m supposed to take care of you, not the other way around.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.” Viktor’s smile was watery. “It’s supposed to go both ways, and right now I’d say we both need a little comfort, yeah?”

“I love you so much, I never wanted you to feel abandoned, I’m sorry.”

“You have to tell me what’s going on in that big brain of yours. I hate guessing and being wrong.”

“You just hate being wrong,” Yuuri joked through his tears. “You love guessing.” Viktor laughed too.

“I like that you keep me on my toes, yeah. I love you too. I should heave—”

“Don’t.” Yuuri said with a squeeze. “I was wrong. You couldn’t have known what I was thinking. You did so well. You did so well, Viktor.” They were quiet for a few moments, trying to bask in the other’s presence.

Suddenly, Viktor said, “I want ice cream.”

“You always want ice cream.”

“And kisses.”

“You always want kisses.”

“I want,” he hesitated. “I want you to tell me how much you want to stay. I want you to tell me this is forever.”

“Forever is a long time.”

“But I want it.”

Yuuri wanted forever too. Why was it so hard to say?

Viktor nosed at the bottom of Yuuri’s chin, eager for a response. When he didn’t get one, he drawled out, “Next time, instead of tying my hands to me, tie them to yours.”

“Hm?” Yuuri rubbed a thumb over Viktor’s ribs. He had that slightly loopy tone Yuuri had come to associate with exhaustion. “Tie them to my what?”

“Your hands. Then you can’t ever run away. Never ever away.”

“Don’t fall asleep.”

“Ice cream?” Viktor perked up.

“Ice cream,” Yuuri laughed. “Let’s get you ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> I technically wrote this for the YOI Shibari zine. Not adding it to that collection for personal reasons. Thank you for reading, find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/bastetwrites?lang=en)


End file.
